webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Panda Bear/Gallery/Official Artwork
Official Artwork Tumblr inline nysvlqaWC31txuxzu 1280.png|Official Model Sheet. WDB Bears Bicycle.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker. WDB Bears Door Promo.png|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. WDB We Plus One.png WDB Shave the Date.png WDB Tumblr icon.png WDB Chill Time.jpg WDB Home Bears.png WDB Yellow.jpg WDB Cards.png WDB on Tumblr.gif WDB Colours.png WDB Premier.png pandadrawing1.png Tumblr nr8w0kyuU71uzwf7co4 r1 1280.png|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. Tumblr nr8w0kyuU71uzwf7co3 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Hello tumblr.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker. Tv night.jpg|Drawn by Guillermo Martinez. Tumblr nvm9bxR0XF1r85hlio1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr nh2dw0refF1r85hlio1 1280.png Tumblr nvf7xoexGI1rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_nwbmbon7wK1qipr9mo1_1280.png|Drawn by McKenna Harris. tumblr_nwbmbon7wK1qipr9mo2_1280.png|Drawn by McKenna Harris. tumblr_nwabikzF9H1uzwf7co1_1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr nwabikzF9H1uzwf7co2 1280.jpg|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. tumblr_nw87k191oG1qagce2o1_1280.png|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. Tumblr nxjym50Ize1sxhdxso1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. tumblr_nyc0xaxNto1rt85j2o1_540.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr nyba55Xh9T1r85hlio2 540.gif|Drawn by Louie Zong. CTf1gtoUkAA38Z8.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker. Tumblr nytfjfE2g31rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. Tumblr nydyqo30CH1rz3qtwo1 1280.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker as she has left the We Bare Bears crew since the 25th of November, 2015. tumblr_nzf0xwjjIZ1rz65w8o1_1280.jpg|Drawn by Violet Bruce tumblr_nzf0xwjjIZ1rz65w8o2_1280.jpg|Drawn by Violet Bruce Tumblr o0p9gtO5ID1sxhdxso1 1280.jpg|Ice Bear will knit you a sweater. 12534555_1519512151682754_1315855287_n.jpg|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o1di7pdvLr1rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_o17hw2Lzoo1rt85j2o1_r1_1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_o1vqf985Dn1rt85j2o1_500.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o36nsoXlDO1r85hlio1 1280.gif|Drawn by Louie Zong to promote Season 2. Tumblr o3hqgnIPvt1qjz8rto1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Violet Bruce, Louie Zong, and Nooree Kim to say farewell to a member of the team, Saratep, who left for Regular Show. 12825914_605677799583519_1267707637_n.jpg|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o4ap8crzH41sxhdxso1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Danny Ducker. Tumblr o4zc6bkjl31rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o6xbbwnzGC1rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_o7rqy4nvfg1r85hlio2_1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr o8e24spRK01r85hlio1 r1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr o8hgq6vRCK1qagce2o1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. Ck3AA0DUYAAUdbR.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o9f3nif2TQ1r85hlio4 r1 540.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr o9lob7ylfA1ttna7qo1 1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr oa8g6iNZ4g1ttna7qo1 1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr oa9j5rYVOh1uzwf7co1 r1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. tumblr_oalqx4EeAZ1r85hlio2_540.gif|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr oavqkjz6Ea1uzwf7co2 r1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen and Louie Zong. Tumblr obahypS4Ee1rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr obcgrlq5IB1uzwf7co1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr obcgrlq5IB1uzwf7co3 1280.jpg|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr obcgrlq5IB1uzwf7co5 1280.jpg|Drawn by Tom Law. Tumblr obcgrlq5IB1uzwf7co2 1280.jpg|Drawn by Kyler Spears. Tumblr ocwef6ykYt1r37dnio1 1280.png|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. Tumblr odcsptrBQp1sxhdxso1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr oeakksTfFh1ttna7qo1 1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr ognv9oTXtQ1rt85j2o1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Lauren Sassen and Louie Zong. Tumblr ogpc8jYbni1ttna7qo1 1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr oiaqoaw3HR1ttna7qo1 1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr ojj3kvqpO61qz895oo1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Mikey Heller. Tumblr olsk8s4CeA1uzwf7co1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. Tumblr omxvwkc5qV1r85hlio1 540.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr onv0vpUKii1r85hlio1 540.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr oooebsccFM1ttna7qo1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr ooolynnVlM1r85hlio1 r1 540.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. tumblr_oq0m8q9dfy1s4osc1o1_540.png|Drawn by Kyler Spears. tumblr_outch1I3oL1r85hlio1_1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Animations Episode Animations weflowers.gif wmeatanything.gif wNOO.gif Miscellaneous Animations WDB We Bare Bears.gif|Animated by Tom Law. WDB Bearstack Running.gif|Animated by Lauren Sassen. WDB Jumpy Babies.gif|Animated by Nooree Kim. tumblr_nxs3x16V5u1ttna7qo1_1280.gif|Animated by Christina Chang. Tumblr o1my5k7CYj1r85hlio1 1280.gif|Animated by Louie Zong. tumblr_nje570O5js1r85hlio1_r1_500.gif|Animated by Louie Zong. Tumblr o93xl9bXOp1r85hlio1 r1 1280.gif|Animated by Louie Zong. Tumblr inline oinhihae2t1txuxzu 540.gif|Animated by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. Tumblr ole0byTFf01uzwf7co1 540.gif|Animated by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. Category:A to Z